Infierno en el Glaciar
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: En el invierno durante una expedición aficionada a los Andes, Duo vive una experiencia alucinante que lo marcará más allá de su vida mortal


**Infierno en el Glaciar**

Por Akira Lawliet

Serie: Gundam Wing

Pareja: 1x2

Clasificación: PG-13

POV de Duo

(Fanfic para la convocatoria de la página de Facebook gundamwingYAOI)

* * *

Hoy les narraré la magnífica historia de algo que me sucedió, lo más extraño que he vivido en mi corta vida… bueno, en realidad no ha sido tan corta, tengo 21 años, recién cumplidos, ayer incluso tomé mi primera dosis de alcohol siendo un ciudadano legal, aunque creo que no es necesario presumir tales proezas, lo sé, así que volveré a mi asunto, yo, Duo Maxwell, apuesto y carismático muchacho viví una experiencia sin igual, ¿De qué se trata? Se preguntarán, seguro, la respuesta es simple, es la historia de cómo bajé al mismísimo infierno y conversé con Satán, así es, aunque usted no lo crea y simplemente se esté preguntando cuánta cantidad de estupefacientes ingerí para alucinar semejante situación, lo sé, esa misma cara que seguro ha de poner quien lea esto es la que puso mi amigo Quatre cuando le conté lo que pasó, está de más decir que no me creyó, que tomó mi temperatura y que su mirada suspicaz me hizo sentir que me faltaba más de un tornillo ¿verdad? Lo supuse, así que en lugar de seguir divagando como suelo hacer, mejor continúo con mi historia.

Sucedió en una montaña nevada de la Cordillera de los Andes, sí, éste año decidí que quería conocer el mundo y se me ocurrió comenzar con el continente donde vivo, aunque no hablo ni pizca de español me aventuré a viajar a Bolivia, el guía de turistas que me acompañó fue bastante amable y su acento al hablar inglés era muy gracioso, se llamaba Fernando ¡Ah sí! el buen y amable Fernando, una verdadera desgracia lo que le pasó, pero ya contaré de eso, no se preocupen. Fernando y yo llegamos a la mencionada montaña un lunes por la mañana, todo parecía indicar que el día sería maravilloso ¿Cómo no serlo? El invierno en ese lugar era simplemente exquisito, jodidamente frío sí, pero soportable también, así que echamos andar colina arriba con la debida precaución, después de todo yo era nuevo en el tema y ahora puedo suponer que Fernando también, porque si no, jamás le habría sucedido lo que pasó, pero está bien, dejaré de dar adelantos innecesarios

Aquel lunes por la tarde llegamos al primer descanso sugerido, debido a que yo era novato (y él también aunque nunca me lo dijo) se tomó esa decisión. Saqué de mi bolsa un poco de alimento rico en grasa tal como me lo recomendó Google (sí, busqué en Google ¿de acuerdo? A veces es muy útil) y comencé a engullir una barra energética con mucho chocolate y almendras, pude notar que Fernando me miraba con demasiado interés, por lo que supuse él no traía nada para comer, no pude ser malvado y compartí algunas de mis barras, no demasiadas porque se debe estar relativamente ligero de estómago, además que no tenía muchas que me sobraran. Al cabo de unos minutos de descanso decidimos proseguir, miré hacia mi guía que se calzaba unos crampones para escalada en hielo y me dirigí hacia él

Fernando, la nieve que sigue no se ve demasiado dura ni la pendiente está muy recta ¿no es mejor seguir con botas normales para nieve? –pregunté preocupado, esa fue mi primera sospecha, sobre todo al ver su sonrisa burlona

Se pueden usar estos en todo tipo de nieve joven –me contestó tan convencido de sí mismo que sentí al menos un poco de tranquilidad.

Proseguí sin cambiar mis cómodas botas para nieve y colgué mis crampones del mosquetón al igual que las eslingas, por si tuviera que subir alguna pendiente demasiado recta, mientras tanto anduve con la piqueta durante un corto tramo y luego me la colgué de la correa en lugar de solo traerla en la mano, el horizonte, (si es que así se le llama colina arriba) no parecía demasiado extremo de escalar, así que pensé que fue buena decisión, mientras tanto miré a Fernando con dificultad para caminar sobre la nieve debido a los pesados y picudos crampones

¿Estás bien camarada? –le pregunté alzando el sonido de mi voz, el levantó la vista e hizo una seña de OK con los dedos, así que no me preocupé, a pesar de mi inexperiencia caminé montaña arriba delante de él, confiado en que si hacía cualquier cosa incorrecta él me corregiría, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sentí que era necesario hacer otro descanso, habíamos pasado por un letrero donde nos hacían otra recomendación y ahí llegamos. Al parecer todo iba normal, no nos habíamos alejado del camino seguro sugerido, así que sentí una sensación de bienestar increíble, incluso le invité a Fernando más de mis barras energéticas cargadas de grasas y unas cuantas semillas, en todo el camino no había dejado de estar tomando agua, pero nunca me preocupé si mi guía lo estaba haciendo

Es hora de seguir joven –me dijo un tanto agitado, lo miré fijamente y luego saqué un mapa que llevaba en una de las bolsas de mi abrigo, le señalé una parte en específico no muy lejos de ahí

Aquí sugiere un sitio para hacer camping, traemos el equipo necesario, ¿no es mejor ir ahí? Mañana continuaremos –indiqué

No joven, las temperaturas en invierno descienden demasiado en las madrugadas, es mejor terminar, tomar fotos y regresarnos hoy mismo, por la noche –me sugirió tan convencido de que habría peligro si acampábamos que desconfié, aunque yo tenía el mapa sugerido, aunque sabía que sus palabras no eran tan lógicas como sonaban, pero cedí. Entonces le seguí sin hacer más sugerencias, la vista del sol ocultándose tras las montañas me resultó completamente hermosa, quise sacar mi cámara y tomar un par de fotos pero él no me lo recomendó, dijo que la cámara se estropearía en esa parte más fría que la cumbre y yo le creí. Ésta vez caminé tras él, sentí temor de hacer algo incorrecto, después de todo el novato era yo

El sol terminó de esconderse y yo sentí que la temperatura descendía cada vez, de pronto miré mi mapa y donde se supone que debía haber un par de letreros de indicación no había nada, me preocupé, así que apresuré un poco la marcha y le mostré mi mapa, él hizo una seña de negativa con la mano y señaló hacia arriba, no dije más y volví andar tras él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Entonces se detuvo abruptamente, mirando hacia los alrededores, lo noté desorientado, incluso un poco mareado, recordé que no lo vi beber agua y ofrecí de una de mis botellas, él la vio y enseguida la rechazó

No joven, es mejor no tomar agua cuando se escala sobre hielo –de nuevo aquella seguridad que casi siempre me convencía

¿Por qué? –pregunté desconcertado, el agua siempre es vital en cualquier lado, sobre todo si se practican deportes. Eso pensé mientras esperaba su explicación

Porque después querrá hacer mucho del baño y no puede detenerse en cualquier lado, no puede orinar en la nieve ¿lo sabe? –preguntó, mirándome como un asqueroso, quizás pensó que durante todas mis pausas para orinar lo hice en la nieve, yo negué enseguida, luego señalé una parte de mi mochila

Lo sé, por eso cargué con mi botella de plástico reciclable, tal como viene en el manual, ahí es donde oriné –le informé con orgullo, pero él solo acentuó esa mueca de tenerme asco –Debes hidratarte, en éste tipo de temperaturas es muy difícil saberse deshidratado –sugerí con apremio, ahora estaba preocupado, él negó con fuerza, casi enojado

Son mitos joven, solo son mitos –contestó tan convencido que era difícil no créele, pero ésta vez no le creí ¿Cómo podía no ser el agua algo esencial? Me preocupé por él por segunda vez, pero no hice comentario alguno, lo seguí, sus pasos eran cada vez más aletargados, de pronto llegamos a una parte donde el hielo era cada vez más denso, así que hicimos una parada para que yo pudiera ponerme mis crampones, aproveché para hacerme un cambio de calcetines y poner unos extras. Así es, el manual también lo sugería, nunca son demasiados calcetines

Listo, podemos seguir –informé a mi guía, mirando hacia él, pero su expresión era de total agotamiento, cargar con los crampones durante todo el trayecto a la par de no haberse hidratado parecía haberle afectado. Me acerqué a él, tenía los labios tan partidos y la piel tan pálida y seca que retrocedí, se veía realmente mal, además desde hace varios metros yo había notado que no estábamos siguiendo el camino sugerido, en esa zona ni siquiera había letreros de no cazar, lo cual fue raro porque siempre nos los estuvimos topando

¿Puede seguir sin mí? –preguntó casi dormido, yo negué enseguida, saqué mi botella de agua pero él la rechazó

Debemos encontrar la forma de llegar al camino correcto, buscaremos una estación de descanso y ahí podremos acampar –sugerí con desesperación, ya no quería seguir sus sugerencias, pero estaba asustado y no quería estar solo, así que decidí cargar con el buen Fernando, no lo abandonaría. Ésta vez no se negó a mi sugerencia, lo ayudé a ponerse en pie, quité la envoltura a otra barra energética y quise darle leche, pero él rechazaba todos los líquidos, así que desistí. Se comió 4 de mis barras, ya solo me quedaba la mitad de las que llevaba, así que decidí tomarme gran parte de la leche, dejaría lo sólido que pudiera para él y yo seguiría así

Cada vez sentía más frío, el aire tan próximo a la cima era cada vez más precipitado, me estaba costando respirar, entonces recordé que llevaba un pequeño tanque de oxígeno, hicimos una parada de emergencia y ambos lo usamos, pero Fernando se veía cada vez peor, no era necesario por el tipo de pendiente, pero sugerí que usáramos las piquetas para ayudarnos, así no caía todo el peso de los dos en mí. De nuevo mi guía aceptó la sugerencia y anduvimos montaña arriba durante un par de metros, yo comenzaba a agotarme y no encontrábamos aún el camino correcto, entonces Fernando se desmayó, sentí el jalón hacia abajo cuando cayó tendido sobre la nieve, tan pálido como una calavera, así que me agaché y pronto saqué la botella de agua, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, aunque quizás no serviría de nada pero le di, o más bien lo obligué a beber agua, él seguía desmayado así que dejé de darle el líquido, lo que menos quería era matarlo. Me senté a su lado, agotado y casi llorando ¿en qué lío me había metido? Dejé que un supuesto profesional del alpinismo me guiara en mi primera expedición a las montañas nevadas de los Andes ¿qué debía hacer? Me pregunté con enojo

En una buena te metiste Duo –pensé con tanta aflicción que casi golpeo al pobre de Fernando, necesita desquitarme, estaba preocupado y no sabía que hacer

Tardé alrededor de 15 minutos en tomar una decisión, dejaría un rastro desde ese punto hasta donde me detuviera, mi objetivo era llegar al camino correcto, localizar un puesto de descanso o asistencia, (si es que lo hubiera) y los llevaría hasta mi guía para que le auxiliaran. Sí, con esa determinación abandoné al pobre de Fernando y comencé a descender con ayuda de mi piqueta, estaba un poco cansado porque tuve que ayudarle a subir unos metros, pero no desistí, quería ponerme a salvo y él necesitaba de mi ayuda. Al cabo de unos metros noté agotamiento de mi parte, comencé a descender por partes donde no había escalado, lo noté porque el camino era menos favorable que cuando subí con Fernando, entonces anduve con la mayor de las precauciones, ayudándome de mi piqueta. Pero el camino se ponía cada vez peor, rocoso y muy denso, decidí andar hacia un lado sin saber si era correcto o no, luego se tornó difícil y decidí volver a subir, estaba tan confundido que ya no sabía hacia dónde ir, para colmo ni siquiera traía brújula, me encontraba tan perdido que no supe cuantos metros anduve hacia un lado, hacia abajo o hacia arriba, sentí tanto temor que volví a sacar el tanque de oxígeno, lo usé y no seguí, me detuve a pensar, aunque en esos momentos mi mente no podía pensar en nada.

Miré colina arriba y vi una pequeña pendiente, mis recuerdos me sugirieron que la había visto cerca cuando escalamos en el camino correcto, estaba justo a unos metros, sonreí, busqué como llegar hasta el otro lado sin descender pero prácticamente solo se podía llegar a ese lado del camino subiendo la maldita pendiente. Después me di cuenta y tuve dos opciones, bajar sin perder de vista donde estaba y volver a subir por otro lado o subir directamente la pendiente. Cualquiera en su sano juicio habría descendido y luego habría subido, pero no yo, estaba cansado de seguir bajando y tenía confianza en aún poder el peso de mi propio cuerpo, así que sin dudar saqué mis eslingas y mosquetones, hice lo correspondiente con los arneses y busqué una sección de roca que pareciera lo suficientemente resistente para poderme

Encontré una que me pareció indicada, con esfuerzo y ayuda de mi piqueta logré lazarla, jalé con fuerza pero ese pedazo de roca se destruyó ante mis ojos, me asusté pero no me detuve, busqué otra que pareciera indicada e hice lo mismo, ésta cedió enseguida, sonreí emocionado e hice lo propio, me elevé para alcanzar el primer peldaño, fue el inició, lo demás era trabajo de la piqueta y los crampones, era lo más rápido y mejor o al menos es lo que mi poca experiencia en alpinismo decía. Escalé la pendiente, emocionado de poder hacer eso yo solo, sin ayuda, sin instrucción, incluso olvidé el motivo de estar haciendo aquello.

Sí, estuve emocionado hasta que me di cuenta que realmente no había subido mucho, un alpinista experimentado habría dado brazadas largas y firmes, pero un novato como yo apenas avanzaba pocos centímetros cada vez, mi piqueta se clavaba con fuerza en el hielo y mis crampones también, eso fue fácil, pero la fuerza que necesitaba para desclavarlos me estaba agotando, me detuve unos segundos… grave error

Definitivamente grave error, sentí como mi brazo derecho cedía poco a poco cuando intenté clavar de nuevo la piqueta en la pendiente, lentamente ese pedazo de tierra que antes estaba dispuesto a ayudarme se desprendió y vino hacia mí, sentí pavor, era demasiado evidente que caería colina abajo y ese trozo de tierra sobre mí, estaba acabado, fritó, me sucedió aquello que dicen que pasa a las personas que están a punto de morir, mi preciosa vida aún de 20 años pasó frente a mis ojos como en un carrete de nítidas imágenes, todo lo que viví, las cosas que sentí, las personas que alguna vez fueron parte importante de mi vida y que por culpa mía o de cualquier estupidez se habían alejado de mí. Sí, aquellas personas, a quienes amé, a quienes hice daño.

Sentí un dolor intenso en la pierna que me hizo gritar fuertemente antes de caer por completo, era el crampón que seguía anclado al pedazo de tierra y al parecer me había quebrado el hueso, o al menos eso sentí, recuerdo que fue un dolor tan agudo que por segundos sentí desmayarme, lo cual confieso habría sido reconfortante, sin embargo caí consciente, sintiendo dolor en espalda y cuello, un calambre me recorría de pies a cabeza pero aquello no fue lo peor, sentir crujir los huesos de mi cara y cuerpo bajo el pedazo de tierra fue sin duda la cereza en el pastel. La altura de la que caí fue probablemente el menor de los problemas, el principal fue aquel pedazo de tierra y hielo, lo peor de todo es que me supe consiente en todo momento, ni siquiera el dolor era capaz de hacer que me desmayara y eso provocó una angustia terrorífica en mí, en aquellos momentos me sentí parte del elenco de una película Gore absurda. No pude moverme, solo podía sentir dolor, mucho dolor, si aquel se hubiese extendido durante mucho tiempo quizás me habría vuelto loco, no sé, lo último que supe de mí antes de abrir los ojos nuevamente fue que el frío se incrementaba a cada segundo, todo estaba oscuro y el dolor ni siquiera era capaz de dejarme pensar, entonces perdí la consciencia

La noción del tiempo me fue negada cuando abrí por fin los ojos, estaba acostado sobre la suave nieve invernal de una montaña Boliviana en los Andes, o al menos es lo que pensé en aquel momento, sin embargo al notar el cielo, o lo que yo creía que era el cielo, me di cuenta que no había roca alguna sobre mí, estaba a salvo de tal atrocidad, de hecho podía mover todos y cada uno de mis miembros, incluso palpé con emoción todo mi rostro, mi perfecto rostro, sonreí al saberlo todo en su lugar, ningún hueso roto, mi cuerpo entero estaba intacto, como si tan solo me hubiese acostado sobre la nieve a dormir un poco. Casi lloré de la emoción, me puse de pie rápidamente y caminé con apremio por los alrededores, entonces noté algo extraño, aquel lugar no era precisamente la montaña nevada que yo había subido junto con Fernando… ¡Fernando! Recordé lo que pasó con él y sentí angustia ¿Alguien lo habría ayudado? ¿Estaría aún con vida? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Y ¿Por qué seguía con vida después de haber sentido todos los huesos de mi cuerpo romperse?

Me dio miedo, verdadero miedo, pensé aquello en lo que todos pensamos, ya saben, la vida, la muerte, a donde van las almas después para ser juzgadas, el cielo, el infierno, el limbo, el Tártaro, aunque eso último es mitología griega, ya no sabía en qué diablos estaba pensando. Me detuve, miré alrededor y noté que todo estaba cubierto de nieve, parecía cualquier nevado, pero yo sabía que no era donde yo había ido con mi guía

¿Hay alguien ahí? –pregunté en voz alta, pero nadie atendió, di un pequeño giro sobre mi eje y volví a preguntar, pero nada –Necesito hablar con alguien, Caronte, San Pedro, no sé, alguien que me atienda –dije con burla, casi riendo para mis adentros, sin saber lo que me esperaba. Di otro giro sobre mi eje y de forma inesperada alguien estaba demasiado cerca frente a mí

Hola –me saludó tranquilamente un hombre, su voz serena y tranquila no mermó la forma en que me perturbó su sola presencia. Eché un salto hacia atrás y grité, pero aquella persona no se movió siquiera un poco, parecía tan recta y serena que casi pude pensar que era una estatua, caí al suelo cubierto de nieve y sentí tremendo dolor en el trasero que me hizo cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrí una mano estaba tendida hacia mí, no dudé y la agarré, poniéndome de pie enseguida. Sacudí mis ropas aunque no tenían polvo ni nieve y luego fijé mi mirada en ese hombre, no tardé en reconocerlo, yo lo conocía, había sido mi novio

Si bueno, no lo mencioné antes ¿verdad? Creo que es momento de hacerlo oficial en éste relato que les estoy compartiendo. Soy homosexual, muy homosexual de hecho, demasiado homosexual, me gusta comer penes tanto como a usted le gusta engullirse su paleta favorita, y no miento, jamás mentiría con eso, disfruto ser Gay, dudo que exista en el mundo alguien que disfrute tanto su homosexualidad como yo. Pero ese no es tema de éste relato, así que no seguiré con eso, aunque pudiera, claro que podría hacerlo, pero no, no lo haré

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente escudriñé su rostro sin inhibición, a pesar de la cercanía no percibí ni un poco de nerviosismo de su parte, tampoco percibí alguna reacción, era como si no me conociera o como si yo fuera una especie de imagen borrosa que no le interesaba descifrar. No podía equivocarme, lo miré una y otra vez sin sutileza alguna, todo parecía indicar que si se trataba de él, mi novio de juventud, el chico con el que conocí todo lo que hay que saber del amor a la corta edad de 16 años, pero no solo del amor, sino también del sexo, el chico que me estrenó por así decirlo, quizás fui promiscuo ¿Y qué? O quizás no, en estos tiempos ¿Qué podemos clasificar como promiscuo y no?

Heero, Heero Yuy ¿No es cierto? Eres tú –afirmé con gran sonrisa, mi preciosa memoria jamás lo habría olvidado, aquel cabello color chocolate, enmarañado exquisitamente, dándole apariencia de chico rudo y desaliñado; los ojos azul intenso acompañados de una fría y penetrante mirada; el cuerpo de Dios griego esculpido a la perfección. Bueno, quizás exagero, en realidad Heero siempre fue un chico de cuerpo delgado, ligeramente más alto que yo, pero eso sí, con mucha fuerza y habilidad, está de más que yo les dijera como es que sé eso de su cuerpo ¿Verdad? Bien, concluí que no podía equivocarme y él tan solo sonrió de forma imperturbable cuando escuchó su nombre

¿Heero Yuy? Interesante nombre, pero no, no es el mío –respondió con tranquilidad, haciéndome sentir incómodamente confundido

Claro que eres tú ¿Ya no me recuerdas? Soy Duo Maxwell –sonreí

Sé quién eres, pero yo no soy ese que nombras –confesó casi sin emoción. Escudriñé de nuevo su rostro, parecía tan convencido de sí mismo que me hizo dudar, quizás era cierto y yo lo estaba confundiendo, así que seguí mirando su rostro, si aquel hombre no era Heero entonces debía ser una especie de gemelo malvado o qué se yo

Entonces dime ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? –pregunté de forma desafiante, haciendo ese ademán de colocar las manos en la cintura que tanto me gustaba porque sabía que me hacía ver interesante

Yo soy Satanás, y éste es el infierno – respondió con tal tranquilidad que me hizo sentir un tremendo frío por todo el cuerpo. Al escuchar sus palabras me sentí tan confundido que creí estar dentro de un Reality show de mal gusto. Lo miré con desconfianza una y otra vez, luego eché a reír como un desquiciado, mientras él permanecía impávido, mirándome atento, no supe si me estudiaba o simplemente pensaba que estaba loco, aunque el loco era él, obviamente, en ese momento lo creí así, incluso sonreí de forma socarrona, no encontraba las palabras exactas para burlarme de él

Si, sí, claro, eres Satanás, mucho gusto –me incliné para hacerle la correspondiente reverencia –Eres Satanás con cara de mi ex novio, ya veo –no pude contenerme más y comencé a reír, él tan solo mostró un gesto extraño, como si quisiera mostrarme algo o no

Mírame fijamente –me pidió con cordialidad, no me pude resistir a una petición de tal calibre y obedecí, de pronto todo su rostro fue solo oscuridad, sin ojos, sin nariz, sin boca, no había ninguna substancia conocida en el mundo terrenal, tan solo una nebulosa tan abstracta y confusa que me puso los pelos de punta, grité aterrorizado y retrocedí unos pasos, él tan solo sonrió con educación – ¿Lo ves? –me preguntó con cinismo, orgulloso de su hazaña, lo señalé enseguida, quise hablar y las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta –Yo, señor Satanás no tengo rostro, ni forma, absolutamente nada, soy solo una idea, de eso se forma mi cuerpo incorpóreo, por algún motivo me has visualizado como ese que llamas Heero Yuy –me explicó con tal tranquilidad que casi me sentí tranquilo, pero estaba muy inquieto, aquel rostro sin rostro seguía mostrándose ante mí, así que me esforcé por darle forma distinta, pensé en mi amigo Quatre, pero la visión se desvaneció demasiado pronto y sin proponérmelo de nuevo tenía el rostro de Heero frente a mí. Aclaré mi garganta de nuevo, asustado

Es mentira, tiene que ser mentira –grité asustado, comencé a agitarme, movía los brazos de forma frenética, como si no los pudiera controlar, caminé unos pasos lejos de él y después me acerqué, necesitaba una explicación –No puedo estar muerto, no yo, aún tengo mucho qué vivir –me dije entre dientes, pero él escuchó tan claro como si lo hubiera gritado

No estás muerto –contestó como si lo anterior hubiera sido dicho para él, volteé enseguida, más confundido que antes, si aquel era Satanás y ese era el infierno entonces yo debía estar muerto ¿no es así?

Explícame que hago en el infierno hablando con Satanás si no estoy muerto –le espeté enojado, él era un señor de las tinieblas y tenía que responderme

No lo sé –me respondió de forma extraña, como si él también estuviera confundido, eso me desquició por completo

Pero tú eres Satanás ¿Por qué no sabes? –pregunté con mayor enojo

A veces Dios me suele gastar bromas que no logro entender –explicó divertido, pero el hecho de que mencionara al omnipresente me hizo enojar más

¿Dios? ¿Ahora me hablas de Dios? ¿Dios y bromas? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? Tú eres el malo, él es el bueno ¿Qué diablos pretendes confundiéndome? –pregunté enojado, aunque bueno, más que enojado estaba asustado, quizás platicar con el diablo cambiaría mi forma de ver algunas cosas y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar los pilares de mi Fe. El soltó una sonora carcajada que me hizo retumbar los oídos, cerré un ojo aturdido y después lo miré con enojo –Si vas a reír así avísame –regañé

Maldad y Bondad, me gustan esos términos, los seres humanos son los únicos que suelen usarlos ¿lo sabías? Me parece exquisito –confesó con orgullo –Pero no temas, no te daré cátedra teológica jovencito, solo debes tener en cuenta que nosotros somos ideas, que somos corpóreos de la forma que se nos necesita, jamás abandono mi lugar y el de arriba tampoco lo hace, si alguna vez creíste vernos u oírnos en la Tierra ten por seguro que fue otra de sus tantas bromas –de nuevo la sonrisa imperturbable, comencé a sentirme mareado

Déjate de tonterías y mejor dime cómo salgo de aquí, hace demasiado frío… a todo esto ¿Por qué hace frío y hay nieve? Se supone que el infierno es todo lumbre y esas cosas horrorosas –espeté con aire sabiondo aunque en esos momentos ya no sabía ni qué pensar

¡Oh claro que lo es! –dijo con emoción, por segundos sus pupilas se avivaron de fuego y su sonrisa enigmática me dio escalofríos –Pero estamos en uno de los primeros estratos, no te preocupes, aquí solo existe la desolación, la amargura y la congoja, aquí vienen las almas pecadoras de pecados menores, un sitio muy aburrido que no suelo visitar –me explicó con su tranquilidad de siempre, en ese momento me pregunté si realmente aquel ente extraño era Satán. El me miró y sonrió de nuevo, hasta cierto punto me causaba repulsión, pero no por ser precisamente Satanás, sino por tener el rostro de Heero, después de todo él y yo terminamos hace mucho, aunque en esos momentos lo pensé y ni siquiera fui capaz de recordar por qué nos separamos, de hecho conforme pensaba en él mis recuerdos me abandonaban ¿Tal vez mi alma estaba cediendo a los efectos de encontrarme en el inframundo? Volví a sentir miedo, retrocedí un paso sin dejar de mirarlo, asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo

Entonces eres el Diablo –afirmé como si antes no hubiera aceptado tal cosa

Así es, Diablo, Satanás, Lucifer, Belcebú o como quieras llamarme, menos "El Demonio" por favor, odio ese apelativo –casi se estremeció y entendí que realmente no le gustaba

Te diré solo Satán ¿está bien? –pregunté casi sonriendo y el asintió. –Ahora dime ¿cómo salgo de aquí? ¿O es que mi misión es entrar a otro estrato? Porque déjame decirte que no tengo ninguna de esas moneditas para el Caronte –le informé sin vacilar, aunque no pretendía burlarme

Óbolo, así se llaman–me respondió fríamente para darle nombre a "las moneditas" –Pero no te preocupes, eso es mera mitología griega, realmente en el infierno no existen tales sutilezas –me confesó con orgullo pero yo sentí pavor, eso quería decir que el infierno real era mucho más horrendo de lo que nos hacen creer

Entiendo –dije con tranquilidad, comenzaba a hacerme a la idea de que estaba en el infierno conversando con Satanás –Que hacer… que hacer –miré hacia él – ¿Qué debo hacer? –me miró en correspondencia y guardamos silencio, él encogió los hombros en un gesto casi humano, por primera vez me pareció ver a alguien atractivo, por momentos deseé que realmente fuera Heero y no Satán, un sentimiento extraño de tristeza me abordó, él me miró fijamente y me dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar

Sígueme –dijo tranquilamente y obedecí. Caminamos por metros y metros de nieve, no me costaba caminar en absoluto y todo era tan suave que me dieron ganas de tirarme al suelo y dormir, quizás al despertar me daría cuenta que todo fue un sueño, me encontraría de nuevo en el pico nevado de los Andes y seguiría en mi búsqueda de ayuda para Fernando. – ¡Fernando! -grité enseguida, deteniéndome, él no miró que me había detenido pero también dejó de caminar

Casi lo olvido, es importante que regrese a la Tierra –le informé de manera urgente, él se giró lentamente hacia mí y me observó durante unos instantes sin responder –Necesito salvarle la vida a Fernando –dije con urgencia

¿Cuál Fernando? –me preguntó con extrañeza, aunque aún tenía ese aire imperturbable de siempre

Fui a escalar una montaña nevada en los Andes Bolivianos y él perdió el conocimiento, necesita ayuda ¿puedes ayudarme? –pregunté con precipitación, él volvió a mirarme, como si estudiara mi desesperación, o quizás como si la disfrutara, comencé a sentirme un poco nervioso por aquella mirada tan penetrante y firme

¿Por qué te importa tanto? –preguntó sutilmente, acercándose unos pasos hacia mí – ¿Es familiar tuyo? –negué con la cabeza, sin hablar – ¿Amigo? –de nuevo negué – ¿Amante? –volví a negar, ésta vez rápidamente – ¿Entonces por qué? –

Porque necesita ayuda, porque fue mi compañero y porque… –lo pensé durante unos momentos –Porque no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo –contesté al fin, entonces por primera vez sentí culpa. De pronto una imagen borrosa ante mí me hizo sentir náuseas, no fue clara, era como una sombra, una mano hacia mí y nada más, me agarré la cabeza y trastabillé

¿Estás bien? –me preguntó sin mayor interés, solo mirándome fijamente

Sí –respondí tras sentir una extraña arcada –Pero me siento culpable, debí obligarme a tomar agua… –volví a sentirme mareado –Perdón, debí obligarlo a tomar agua, pero no lo hice. Debí hacer tantas cosas –pensé para mí mismo, pero mis pensamientos no le eran ajenos a Satanás, entonces él volvió a sonreír, me miraba como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo pero disfrutara no decírmelo

Sígueme entonces –suavizó su voz, miré hacia él y me sentí confundido, pero caminé, ésta vez a su lado, tuve una sensación de agradable extrañeza, frente a nosotros se extendían piedras y piedras nevadas que parecían no tener fin, por primera vez me animé a mirar hacia arriba y noté que no había sol aunque parecía ser de día

¿Eso de arriba es cielo? –pregunté confundido, nunca antes me puse a pensar si cuando uno miraba hacia arriba desde el infierno habría un cielo y lo mismo si uno estaba en el cielo ¿habría cielo sobre el cielo? La idea me perturbó y a la vez me causó risa, miré a mi lado y Satanás parecía sonreír

No, es solo la parte de arriba –respondió enseguida

¿O sea el suelo del estrato anterior? –pregunté confundido, él volvió a sonreír

Cada estrato no significa un piso, un estrato puede estar arriba o abajo, a un lado –comentó con tranquilidad. Mientras seguíamos avanzando miré todo a mi alrededor, era extraño no ver pasar otras almas o personas vivas perdidas en el infierno como yo

¿Dónde están las almas que penan en éste estrato? –cuestioné sin pensar si estaba siendo demasiado curioso

Por todas partes, muchas pasan junto a ti, sobre ti, incluso estás pisando algunas –me informó con tranquilidad, yo tardé en procesar esa información unos segundos, cuando entendí lo que me estaba diciendo di un enorme salto hacia él y me agarré con fuerza de su brazo

¡Dios mío! –exclamé rápidamente, de pronto lo que antes no me era visible comenzó a tomar forma, un cúmulo de sobras grises comenzó a elevarse de la tierra, poco a poco la nieve comenzó a derretirse, sentí mucho más frío que antes a pesar de estarse desvaneciendo lo que creí que lo causaba. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba asustado, decenas de almas comenzaban a rodearme, emitiendo lastimeros gemidos de dolor, algunas de ellas me empezaban a agarrar de las piernas, intentando llevarme con ellas, grité asustado, grité mucho, me estaban arrastrando con ellas, miré hacia arriba y Satán seguía de pie, observándome, su mirada era tan seca y fría que no supe si tenía más miedo de las almas que me jalaban o de esa mirada – ¡Ayúdame! –le grité al fin

Entiendes lo que está sucediendo ¿verdad? –me preguntó tranquilamente, las almas cada vez me jalaban con más fuerza, yo negué enseguida y pronto sentí que me jalaban de la cintura hacia arriba, estaba desvaneciéndose mi cuerpo en medio de esas almas atormentadas –Recuerda porque tengo cara del tal Heero Yuy –me dijo tranquilamente

¡Está en mi mente! –grité asustado, recordé cuando lo miré fijamente y el rostro de Satán fue solo una nebulosa obscura y abstracta –No hay almas aquí, no he visto almas –cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de convencerme de ello, poco a poco sentí menos opresión en la cintura y poco a poco las almas me soltaron, tan solo quedaban unas pocas, las más fuertes, las que querían aferrarse a algo vivo que aún creyera en su existencia. Entonces Satán se acercó a mí y me ofreció su mano, la agarré y me puse de pie con su ayuda, el espacio volvía a estar completamente vacío, solo Satán y yo, aunque la nieve no había vuelto

A veces estimado Duo, es mejor no saber ¿lo entiendes? –me preguntó casi con aire de sabio, me sentí extrañamente bien al oír eso

Lo entiendo, sí, lo entiendo –me apresuré a responder, aún sentía temblores de temor, traté de calmarme y lo conseguí poco después

Sigamos –indicó y luego echó andar tranquilamente, estudié sus pasos desde atrás, caminaba a solo un metro de distancia de mí. Me causó interés el tipo de pasos que daba, parecía tan humano que nuevamente la idea de que fuera el Heero real me arrebató un deseo extrañamente incontenible, comencé a sentirme nostálgico, traté de evocar aquellas memorias cuando Heero y yo éramos pareja, pero los recuerdos se estaban alejando cada vez de mí, pude recordar solo un par de sensaciones: cuando me tomaba entre sus brazos y parecía que el mundo ya no existía más, cuando me besaba y el planeta entero parecía tan pequeño en comparación a la grandeza de las sensaciones que me provocaba, ni que decir lo que sentía cuando me entregaba a él y todo, absolutamente todo perdía el sentido, mi cuerpo y el suyo se amoldaban siempre a la perfección, unidos con una pasión mutua tan grande que nunca más fui capaz de volver a sentir tanto amor y tanto deseo por alguien

Detuve mis pasos, la idea de obligar a mi mente a recordar por qué demonios nos habíamos separado se convirtió en una obsesión, comenzaba a inquietarme, porque ahora me estaba dando cuenta que él no fue un novio más, yo lo amaba, y lo amé tan profundamente que todo esto me estaba doliendo ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Mi estómago comenzó a hormiguear, no me había dado cuenta que Satanás dejó de caminar, luego se giró hacia mí y cuando su mirada fue tan penetrante lo sentí y volteé

¿Qué me sucede? –pregunté con angustia, cubrí mi estómago con ambos brazos y me doblé hacia delante, pero él no respondió. Sin razón aparente sentí ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Satán se acercó a mí y extendió de nuevo su mano

Vamos –dijo tranquilamente, era tan educado que me costaba trabajo creer que ese hombre fuera el señor de las tinieblas. Estiré mi mano hacia él y me incorporé, volvió a andar y yo tras él, después le di alcance a su lado cuando llegamos a una especie de cortina trasparente, pero cuando pasamos por ahí no sentí substancia alguna, no quise preguntar si aquello fue solo una ilusión o si realmente hubo algo ahí, no quería sorpresas como la de momentos atrás

¿Otro estrato? –cuestioné aunque sentí que tenía la razón, y la tuve, Satán se limitó a hacer un sonido de afirmación y continuamos, igual que antes, no parecía haber almas deambulando y no quise pensar en ellas porque sabía que entones podría verlas, así que no me aparté de su lado, tratando de distraerme. Aquel estrato era muy diferente al anterior y supuse que era uno superior, aquí tenía calor, no un calor horriblemente sofocante, pero si resultaba algo incómodo, el suelo estaba lleno de piedras pequeñas y algo afiladas, por fortuna tenía aún mis botas para nieve, miré al suelo y me di cuenta que no tenía los crampones que usaba cuando caí por la pendiente, no lo había pensado, pero no le tomé importancia y continué

Entonces Satán se detuvo de pronto ante una gran montaña, dicha extensión de tierra no la había visto a lo lejos ¿Cómo es que de repente la veía? Seguramente ahora era él quien me dejaba verla, pero no entendía por qué

¿Otra broma de Dios? –pregunté con burla, él no dijo nada, ni siquiera mostró algún gesto, miró hacia la cima y señaló después

Los humanos no pueden darle la vuelta ni atravesarla, tendrás que escalar, pero ten cuidado de no caer –informó casi como si se tratara de un guía de turistas, entonces recordé al pobre de Fernando, sentí un dolor muy agudo en la boca del estómago pero no me quejé, tan solo afirmé moviendo mi cabeza, después miré hacia donde estaba Satanás para preguntarle algo pero ya no estaba en el lugar donde lo había visto por última vez, había desaparecido de mi campo de visión

Señor Satanás –lo llamé educadamente pero no respondió – ¿Cómo puedo escalar? Ni siquiera tengo mi piqueta o los crampones, aunque no sé si me sirvan en éste tipo de superficies –dije con voz moderada, pero no recibí respuesta a mi pregunta, suspiré y fijé la vista hacia arriba, era una pendiente muy recta y no había mucho de donde sostenerse, no podía ni siquiera escalar

Tal vez… –di un paso al frente e imaginé que aquella superficie era tan suave como un malvavisco, que si intentaba hundir los dedos ésta quedaría compactada con la fuerza de mi mano y me permitiría subir –Eso es –sonreí emocionado, entonces lo intenté, efectivamente mis manos se hundieron ante el tacto con la montaña que a pesar de su apariencia parecía hecha de malvavisco, pero cuando quise hacer lo mismo con los pies, en lugar de pisar e impulsarme, mi pie derecho se hundió de igual forma que mi mano y al dar el pisotón mi pie se fue hacia abajo hasta tocar el suelo, aquello no era sólido completamente, no podía subir –¡Diablos! –expresé con enojo, luego recordé donde estaba y me disculpé hacia la nada –Tengo que pensar en otra cosa –lo medité unos momentos y otra idea vino hacia mí, entonces la montaña se comenzó a llenar de piedras adecuadas para subir escalando. Emocionado comencé a subirme pero estaba resultando bastante incómodo, sabía que si llegaba a cierta altura me comenzaría a resultar cada vez más cansado y no quería caer, me lo había advertido Satán y para mí fue mejor no preguntar el por qué, tampoco quería averiguarlo empíricamente

Me detuve unos instantes, sin dejar de pensar en esas rocas que me ayudaban para que no desaparecieran, no había alcanzado ni los 7 metros de altura pero era mejor prevenir, intenté pensar en una escalera para poder subir pero esa idea no se materializó, supuse que estaría prohibida así que no insistí

¡Ya sé! Como no se me ocurrió antes –expresé al recordar mi equipo de alpinismo y después me recriminé por no haberlo evocado antes. Así fue como de pronto estaba protegido por un arnés y mis eslingas, ahora las piedras para escalar que había evocado antes me sirvieron mejor y así fue como comencé a subir, feliz de mi hazaña, aunque miré hacia arriba y no vi ningún final, aun así me sentí contento, escalé y escalé, conforme lo hacía me sentía cada vez con más confianza – ¡Puedo solo! –exclamé con alegría –¿Ya viste Heero? Pude solo –en esos momentos sentí una felicidad tan lejana y abatida que pronto un sentimiento de soledad me comenzó a invadir

Las pocas sonrisas que vi de sus labios fueron todas dedicadas para mí, él no le sonreía a cualquiera, prácticamente no tenía a nadie, siempre me lo dijo, yo lo era todo para él. Éramos felices, eso pude recordar. Cuando terminamos la preparatoria me propuso que viviéramos juntos y accedí, nos matriculamos en la misma Universidad, fueron días felices, muy felices. Pero no puedo recordar más ¿Por qué nos dejamos? Si nos amábamos tanto

Comencé a percibir una sensación de desasosiego que me comenzó a desconcentrar, de pronto el arnés comenzó a ceder bajo el peso de mi cuerpo y las eslingas parecían no estar del todo reforzadas con buenos nudos, así que comencé a descender, sentí pavor y mi primer movimiento fue mirar hacia abajo, pero no estaba el suelo por el que habíamos caminado Satán y yo, era un especie de río lleno de lava y sangre, había almas siendo arrastradas por él, gritaban y se retorcían, se aventaban unas a otras para poder llegar a la orilla pero la avaricia de cada una de ellas no permitía que alma alguna tocara la tierra, así que seguían andando por el rio, lamentándose dolorosamente. Grité tan asustado como nunca antes lo estuve, supe por qué Satán me había dicho que procurara no caer, aunque no dijo nada sobre no voltear abajo, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, estaba descendiendo con velocidad y necesitaba volver a subir, así que pensé en una liana fuerte y larga, pensé tanto en ella que al menos unas 8 cayeron ante mí, me agarré con fuerza de dos y detuve mi caída, volví a pensar en lo fuerte que tenía amarrado el arnés y de lo reforzados que estaban los nudos de mis eslingas, los pedazos de piedra para escalar desaparecieron cuando me distraje pero ya no los invoqué de nuevo, ésta vez escalé con ayuda de las lianas

Eso estuvo cerca –pensé aún con agitación, pero ya no quería distraerme, subí con fuerza usando esas lianas, de pronto se me ocurrió que podía pensar que la cima no estaba tan lejos, tal vez era atrevido de mi parte pero lo intenté, pensé fuertemente que no me faltaba mucho para llegar y tras subir unos pocos metros más la cima se mostró ante mí, sonreí con emoción, si estaba en el infierno entonces quería decir que la trampa estaba bien, el infierno es también para los tramposos ¿o no?

Hola –me saludó de nuevo Satán, yo acababa de ponerme en pie y su intromisión me asustó tanto que di un paso atrás y casi me caigo, pero él estiró su mano y me jaló para que no cayera, sonreí en agradecimiento y miré hacia mi cuerpo, mi equipo de elevación había desaparecido

Por poco y no te vuelvo a ver –comenté burlonamente

Ten por seguro que sí, los vivos que mueren en un viaje en el infierno no pueden elevar su alma al cielo, no importa lo correctas que hayan sido sus vidas –explicó tranquilamente, entonces recordé que yo estaba vivo y eso me aterró, no quería morir en el infierno, por muy irónico que sonara

Entiendo –comenté –Por cierto, quise crear una escalera y no pude ¿Por qué? En el infierno les gustan las trampas ¿no?

Sí, nos gustan –confesó casi sin emoción aunque yo pude distinguir una pequeña sonrisa –Pero en el infierno no existen las escaleras, solo en el cielo –me explicó de nuevo con aquel aire sabiondo, yo comencé a reír

Vaya, vaya, ahora entiendo el famoso término "escalera al cielo" –comenté divertido aunque él parecía no entender dónde estaba la gracia

Duo, puedes salir del infierno si atraviesas ese valle –dijo enseguida, parecía como si hubiera ignorado por completo mi comentario anterior. Miré hacia donde me señalaba y logré ver un valle color negro, tan obscuro que solo podía distinguir la silueta gris que lo rodeaba, parecía tan solo oscuridad, sin forma ni substancia

Pero ¿tengo que bajar? –cuestioné, estaba confundido, miré hacia abajo para darle sentido al hecho de que tenía que subir por obligación y encontré la causa, del otro lado de la montaña que había escalado, mirando hacia abajo, todo era distinto, cuando estuve abajo y miré justo al lado de la montaña parecía haber un camino igual al que había caminado con Satán –Entonces ese valle solo puede ser alcanzado subiendo ésta montaña, porque cuando uno mira desde abajo no hay nada al frente –concluí queriéndome hacer el sabiondo –Ese valle es otro estrato del infierno, supongo –miré atentamente a Satán, él asintió

En ese estrato están las almas confundidas, algunas vagan creyendo que siguen vivas y han caído presa de la locura –me explicó mientras ambos mirábamos hacia aquella dirección –Están las almas de las personas que murieron envueltas en ira y los asesinados con brutalidad. Se matan unas a otras en un tormento eterno, nunca se detiene, repiten el suplicio una y otra vez –

Entiendo –dije con tono aterrado, pero mostrándome tranquilo

Ten cuidado, no distinguirán tu cuerpo mortal, serás uno más entre ellos –me advirtió de forma severa y yo asentí –Ese estrato es mucho más denso que éste, el poder mental no servirá de mucho si tu voluntad no es muy grande ¿entiendes? –volví a asentir –Y por último, busca la salida en ese estrato, no pases al siguiente porque te encontrarás con los Centauros, ellos no serán indulgentes como yo –sonrió casi con morbosidad –Amo a esas bestias –su mirada en esos instantes fue tan densa y apasionada que sentí pavor por primera vez de tener a mi lado a Satán, con aquella máscara de Heero Yuy, su porte casi humano, su cordialidad, quizás todo era un juego

Entiendo –dije de forma nerviosa, quería echar a correr pero me contuve

Si mueres te estaré esperando, prometo ponerte en un estrato adecuado –sonrió otra vez con aquella sonrisa perversa, está vez casi mostrando sus afilados dientes, los cuales no había notado, comencé a sentir miedo –Sigues haciéndolo –me dijo en tono divertido, por primera vez lo veía divertido y eso me asustó más, sus ojos comenzaron a verse completamente rojos y poco a poco su tamaño comenzó a aumentar, si seguía así terminaría convirtiéndose en una especie de bestia, así como describían a Lucifer en la literatura –Continúa, quiero saber cómo me imaginas –comenzó a reír estruendosamente, aturdiéndome, entonces comprendí que él no estaba haciendo eso, era mi mente la que lo creaba, así que pensé en aquello de lo incorpóreo y lo corpóreo, que Dios y el Diablo son ideas, poco a poco Satanás comenzó a decrecer, mostrando un gesto casi decepcionado

Debo concentrarme –me dije con apremio – ¿Por qué no puedes mostrarte cómo eres? –pregunté –Quiero verte –dije aquello sin pensar, estaba hablando con el Diablo ¡Con el diablo!

Lo has hecho, no tengo forma ni cuerpo –me explicó pacientemente

Entiendo eso, pero tú también puedes mostrarme alguna apariencia ¿no? –cuestioné confundido, ¿Por qué darme el beneficio de elegir yo la forma? –Satán sonrió otra vez y me miró fijamente a los ojos

Lo hice, cuando abriste los ojos aquí por primera vez, tú solo mantuviste la idea –me respondió burlándose de mí, todo el tiempo me había engañado, aunque no me sorprendía, después de todo era el diablo ¿no?

No entiendo ¿Por qué Heero? Dímelo, me siento atrapado –expuse nervioso

Ya vete –respondió

Pero… –quise refutar un poco más, tenía dudas y quería respuestas, pero Satanás me calló jalándome hacia él, me agarró fuertemente con uno de sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo en aquella apariencia de Heero, rodeándome en un abrazo escalofriante, con su mano disponible me agarró el mentón con tanta fuerza que el apretón casi me hace tronar la quijada, obligándome a abrir la boca, sin tener voluntad propia, se acercó como si quisiera besarme y yo tan solo me quedé ahí, paralizado, entonces introdujo su lengua en mi boca y hurgó dentro. Con mis ojos abiertos tan solo pude ver su expresión, había cerrado los ojos y sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, me sostuvo con mayor fuerza y juntó sus labios con los míos, me comencé a sentir extraño, como si estuviera excitado y eso me aterró, ¡Me estaba dejando seducir por Satanás! La idea me causó un repulsivo placer que tan solo recordarlo un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza

Exquisito –me susurró al oído al soltarme, luego me lamió con su larga lengua del mentón hacia la nariz, soltándome bruscamente de su abrazo. Lo miré con miedo ¿Qué había sido todo eso? –Ningún humano pisa mis terrenos sin una marca, jamás podrás ir al cielo, mueras aquí o no –dijo con tanta malicia que me sentí humillado, se había burlado de mí, después de todo si iría al infierno aunque no muriera ahí, aunque pudiera regresar a la Tierra, aunque después llevara una vida intachable, casi sentí deseos de llorar, no pude decirle nada – ¡Ahora vete! –ordenó molesto, estiró su mano y me empujó con fuerza, fue tanta que salí despedido de la montaña a unos metros y comencé a caer, por instinto estiré mi mano hacia arriba mientras caía, la imagen de Heero, el verdadero Heero apareció ante mí y me tendía la mano, pero aquella visión se comenzó a borrar poco a poco, luego me sentí como si estuviera en el cuerpo de Fernando y la mano que me ofrecía su ayuda era la mía, vi mi rostro frente a mí mientras caía, sonreía con maldad y dejaba de ofrecer ayuda, quise gritar y no pude, cerré con fuerza los ojos y pensé que el suelo en el que iba a caer era blando, tan suave como el algodón y que no me haría daño. De pronto sentí un ligero dolor en la espalda, había caído pero en algo suave, abrí los ojos y aunque no era algodón pude notar que estaba blando, me incorporé fácilmente y miré hacia arriba, pero no había montaña alguna, solo un llano amplio y poco accidentado, seguía en el mismo estrato, de eso pude estar seguro, debía dirigirme al valle, agucé la mirada y pude ver el valle al horizonte

Bien Duo, tú puedes –me di ánimos tratando de parecer el mismo de siempre, pero sentía un desagradable cosquilleo en el interior de mi boca, el recuerdo de la lengua de Satanás tratando de dominarme me causó un horrible repeluzno, pero no podía detenerme por eso, debía continuar, llegar al estrato indicado, encontrar la salida y regresar a la tierra, aún tenía el asunto con Fernando, el pobre debería estar pasándola muy mal ahí donde lo dejé. Después de eso me regresaría a mí país, me daría a la tarea de encontrar a Heero y recuperar mis recuerdos, debía investigar la razón del por qué nos separamos e intentaría volver con él, porque esa experiencia en el infierno me estaba haciendo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y aunque había perdido la capacidad para recordar mis cosas con Heero a la vez había recuperado algo que no recordaba, y es que lo seguía amando, no tenía idea de cómo demonios una persona olvida algo así, estaba fuera de toda lógica y cada vez me sentía más confundido, pero también más decidido. Con gran determinación me encaminé con mayor prisa hacia el valle que Satanás me indicó desde lo alto de la montaña, conforme avanzaba el calor se estaba intensificando y podía ver a mi alrededor unas sombras tenues y casi distantes, pensé que seguro eran las almas más fuertes cercanas al estrato al que me dirigía, después de todo Satán me lo advirtió, aquí mi poder mental debía ser más fuerte que nunca o estaría frito

Me detuve cuando vi una especie de velo que cubría todo frente a mí, con cuidado estiré mi mano y noté que lo traspasaba, sonreí emocionado y entonces pasé el resto de mi cuerpo, al hacerlo sentí una especie de empujón que me dejó aturdido, cerré los ojos debido al vértigo y cuando los abrí sentí unas enormes náuseas pero fui incapaz de vomitar, todo mi cuerpo se sentía diferente, ligero y completamente seco, la sensación fue tan extraña que miré con confusión mis manos, apenas pude ver el contorno de mis músculos, pero entre más miraba mis manos más extrañas las veía, como si trataran de desaparecer, me asusté tanto que por instinto miré el resto de mi cuerpo, ya no traía mi ropa de alpinismo sino ropa casual color café, muy parecida a la indumentaria de los presos

¿Qué me pasa? –sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza, dejé de mirar mi cuerpo y dirigí la mirada al frente, donde estaba el velo que había dejado atrás, supe que había pasado al siguiente estrato pero cuando miré hacia abajo observé con pavor del otro lado mi cuerpo mortal, tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sin expresión, como si durmiera. Grité dentro de mí, sin sonido alguno, me asusté tanto que casi pierdo la cabeza, miré otra vez mi cuerpo incorpóreo, tan asustado y confundido que casi pierdo el equilibrio, mi cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse transparente y poco a poco sentí que no me miraba a mí mismo, que aquella solo era un alma perdida que quería hacerme daño, miles de imágenes sin sentido pasaron ante mí y por momentos fue como si no fuese capaz de tener pensamientos propios, aunque una parte muy lejana dentro de mí luchaba por salir y no dejarse vencer, esa parte de mí, tan viva como el cuerpo que yacía del otro lado se apoderó de ese cuerpo incorpóreo, de mi remoto cerebro aún consciente nació la idea de que si aquello que veía era mi alma, desprendida de mi cuerpo para poder entrar en ese estrato, Satanás me había mentido de nuevo, las almas que pudiera encontrar ahí no me verían como un vivo porque ninguno podría entrar ahí, yo sería uno más entre ellos porque efectivamente eso sucedería si mi mente no era lo suficientemente fuerte, así que recurrí a mayor poder mental, tenía una misión que cumplir, debía encontrar la salida, estaba seguro que de un modo u otro podría recuperar mi cuerpo, lo primordial ahora era encontrar la salida y no perderme dentro de mí mismo, usé la imagen de Heero para ayudarme. Me armé de un valor que jamás imaginé y comencé a caminar, sentía la presencia de cientos de almas vagar en pena, pasaban cerca de mí, otras volaban inconscientemente, otras se arrastraban con mucho dolor, pensé que yo también podría volar, quizás así llegaría más pronto a una salida, pero después de meditarlo me arrepentí, debía comportarme lo menos parecido posible a esas almas ya muertas, la mía aún tenía su contenedor respirando al otro lado del velo

Encontrar una salida sin entrar a otro estrato no parece ser muy fácil –pensé confundido, pero debía haber algo, dejé de prestar atención a las almas en pena que no parecían reparar en mí, quizás gracias a mi poder mental, eso quise creer, así que lo seguí pensando con fuerza, mientras caminaba fijaba la vista en todas partes, buscando algunas grietas anormales, alguna luz o algo, pero ese valle era demasiado oscuro y parecía no tener algo así –Esto es horrible, ni en mis peores pesadillas –comenzaba a sentir depresión, pero recordé lo que me había dicho Satán, si el muy tramposo no me había mentido ésta vez entonces aquí vagaban las almas confundidas, las de los iracundos y los asesinados brutalmente, si me perdía tanto en pensamientos negativos entonces terminaría igual que ellos, así que no había tiempo para pensamientos absurdos

No supe del paso del tiempo, yo sentía como si transcurrieran minutos pero quizás eran horas, días o más, no estaba seguro, tal vez la eternidad era anacrónica o alguna cosa loca, la verdad es que a esa altura cualquier cosa me parecía bastante probable. Aquel estrato parecía tan inmenso como interminable, aunque lo que menos quería era encontrarle un fin y toparme con los centauros, si aquellas criaturas eran el orgullo de Lucifer no quería averiguar por qué, pero entonces algo captó mi atención, era una especie de cueva, tan oscura que apenas era perceptible, caminé hacia ella entre almas aterradas que se arrastraban como gusanos, no tenían ojos ni cara pero parecían una especie de calavera oscura y transparente, con gesto de dolor, algo tan extraño que no quise prestarles atención, aunque de pronto recordé que yo también estaría algún día en el infierno, enfrentándome a una tormentosa eternidad, porque iría al infierno, de eso no había menor duda, estaba condenado, pero no en esos momentos, yo supe que tenía una misión y la seguiría. Entonces me introduje en la cueva, sin temor, sin pensar en nada, caminé a tientas mientras me agarraba de lo que yo creía era pared, anduve por aquel túnel un par de pasos sin ver la salida, tuve que tomar una bifurcación, me gustaba el lado derecho y lo elegí, a los pocos pasos comencé a ver una luz pequeña y distante, emocionado eché a correr, sin notar lo que se estaba levantando ante mí

Cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar hacia aquella luz, no me importó nada, corrí tan fuerte con estrepitosos pasos sin darme cuenta que atrás de mí comenzaban andar algunas almas, se habían percatado de mi presencia, un intruso estaba ahí molestándolas y no tardaron en reclamar sus aposentos, pude darme cuenta cuando a pocos metros de alcanzar mi objetivo sentí que me jalaban los pies, tan fuerte y firme que caí al suelo, intenté agarrarme con fuerza mientras volteaba hacia atrás, pero ver a tantas almas colgadas de mis piernas para impedirme que saliera me causó tanta sorpresa que las fuerzas me abandonaron, comencé a gritar, aterrado y nervioso, comencé a sentir que estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero entre más luchaba y me agitaba para soltarme de su agarre, éste se volvía más fuerte, sentía como me arrastraban, miré de nuevo mi objetivo, me di cuenta con horror que se comenzaba a alejar de mí. Los lamentos de todas aquellas almas me estaban nublando la capacidad de luchar, sentía que de un momento a otro podía dejarme llevar, ceder a la voluntad de aquellas presencias por tener una más entre sus filas, otra alma que se lamentara por la eternidad

Un alma más… –pensé afligido mientras cedía poco a poco a la voluntad de los muertos, dejé de luchar y mi cuerpo se volvió aún más ligero, fue entonces que me percaté de lo que estaba sucediendo, yo seguía con vida, en otro lugar de ese maldito infierno, pero aún con vida, por eso mi alma era más pesada, aún había un cuerpo esperando por contenerla, si cedía y me dejaba llevar entonces mi cuerpo iba a morir, jamás saldría de ahí, nunca podría rescatar a Fernando y tampoco sabría nunca la verdad de mi pasado con Heero –Aún no es tiempo –me dije con tanta fuerza de voluntad y poder mental que mis fuerzas volvieron, mi alma dejó de sentirse ligera y con esfuerzo me arrastré por el suelo, mientras el agarre de las almas en pena se volvió cada vez menos intenso, hasta que pude ponerme en pie, no volví a mirar hacia atrás y corrí con todas mis ganas hasta la salida, recuerdo que casi lloré de la felicidad mientras atravesaba el umbral, pero que poco me duró

Al salir de la cueva me encontré con otro paisaje, supe que no era otro estrato, no había centauros ni criaturas extrañas, era el mismo estrato pero dividido por la cueva, aquí ardían ríos de fuego y el calor era tan denso que me comenzó a sofocar, pero hice un gran esfuerzo por no pensar en ello, me encontraba en un estado espiritual, si hubiera llegado ahí con mi cuerpo humano seguramente estaría muerto. Sentí una enorme frustración cuando di algunos pasos fuera de la cueva, aquí las almas eran más visibles, se les notaba más afligidas y los lamentos resultaban casi ensordecedores, me llamó la atención que había algunas de pie, caminando cabizbajas, arrastrando grandes cadenas, ninguna tenía apariencia de tener ojos, solo un par de cuencos vacíos de los cuales manaba sangre, me sentí tan perturbado que casi me puse a llorar

No las mires, no mires –me traté de convencer, pero era imposible, comencé andar como si alguien me hubiera hechizado, caminé hacia ellas, aunque me acerqué a más de una, ninguna prestó atención en mí, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarlas, sentí una terrible necesidad de encontrarme a mí mismo, era absurdo pero ese pensamiento estaba obsesionándome, así que busqué entre ellas, nervioso y asustado, pero no podía detenerme. Había un alma al fondo que llamó mi atención, sus pasos eran más aletargados que los de otras, caminé hacia ella a paso lento, sentí que tenía una fuerza inexplicable, pensé en mí mismo y en aquella reciente obsesión por encontrarme en el lugar de alguna de esas pobres almas, había lágrimas en mi cuerpo incorpóreo y no las podía detener, era como si supiera que el final de mi búsqueda estaba ahí, sentí unos extraños temblores mientras avanzaba, aunque no tenía un cuerpo mortal en esos momentos, era como si mi alma lo quisiera, yo estaba creando esas sensaciones con mi mente astral, pensé en Satanás y sus advertencias, pero no pude detenerme hasta no estar cerca de esa alma en pena, estiré mi mano casi a punto de alcanzarla y sonreí, me había encontrado, era yo, estaba seguro de ello

Un último estirón y pude tocarla, era tan fría como el glaciar que me había llevado al infierno, pero yo sentí tanta calidez que poco a poco comencé a quemarme, no sabía si mi cuerpo mortal estaba muriendo o simplemente era una sensación más creada por mi cerebro, pero no importó, había tocado por fin mi objetivo y éste se detuvo, sus cadenas dejaron de emitir el horrible sonido de ser arrastradas, entonces me adelanté al frente y busqué su rostro sin ojos, pero lo que me encontré frente a mí no era yo mismo, era otra persona y yo la conocía, podría reconocer aquel rostro aún sin ojos, porque aquel rostro lo había visto durante tantos amaneceres

Heero –susurré débilmente, sabía que era él, no podía ser nadie más. Una terrible angustia me invadió y comencé a llorar, no hubo respuesta de su parte, estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que yo no existía, intenté agitarlo, hacerlo reaccionar, pero no podía moverle – ¡Heero! –grité asustado, si su alma estaba ahí en esos momentos vagando en pena solo podía significar que él estaba muerto –Esto no puede estar pasando, él no puede estar muerto –me dije una y otra vez, sentía que me volvería loco en cualquier momento

Ya lo has visto –escuché de pronto una voz, giré mi cabeza y vi justo al lado de Heero a Satanás, aún usurpaba su apariencia, le lancé una mirada de furia

¡Tú! Lo sabías –le grité con fuerza, él tan solo me miró con su calma de siempre y se acercó al alma del verdadero Heero, estiró su mano y le acarició el rostro –No lo toques, quítale las manos de encima –ordené sin que me importara que él era Satanás, lo desafiaría de ser necesario

Los humanos son tan estúpidos, cuando son incapaces de superar una realidad crean historias ridículas –me dijo con burla, casi lo vi con intenciones de reír pero no lo hizo, acariciaba el rostro de Heero de forma tan cariñosa que sentí repulsión hacia él. Maldad y bondad ¿Qué solo nosotros usamos esas palabras? Completamente absurdo, Satanás era malo y cruel

¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté confundido pero sin dejar de mirarle con enojo, entonces ésta vez sí comenzó a reír, me miró con tanta burla que comencé a sentir mucha ira, pero no quería darle el gusto y me contuve

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el saber y no saber? –me preguntó con serenidad y yo asentí, pero en éste caso quería asumir las consecuencias

Quiero saber –le informé, él sonrió satisfecho

Sígueme –dijo con tranquilidad, ya no quería caminar ni tardar más tiempo, pero por fortuna ésta vez soltó a Heero y estiró su mano hacia mí, la miré unos instantes, él sonrió –De cualquier forma es tu única opción –comentó divertido. Miré de nuevo el alma de Heero y sentí mucho dolor, pero necesitaba saber lo que había pasado con él, cada vez entendía menos, así que agarré la mano de Satanás y al instante ya no estaba en aquel infierno, sino en Los Andes, al pie de la montaña, me asombré bastante de encontrarme ahí, flotando en el aire junto a un hombre que en apariencia ya no era Heero pero yo sabía que era Satanás. Vestía un traje completamente negro y era muy guapo, parecía Europeo, era alto, aunque su piel era morena, bastante extraño –Mira abajo –me dijo enseguida

Estoy volando –se me ocurrió decir y al escuchar mis propias palabras sentí tanto miedo que comencé a perder la capacidad de estar ahí en el aire, sentí que descendía, Satán no me dijo nada pero yo recordé la fuerza mental que debía de tener y ayudándome de ello volví a su lado, sintiéndome aliviado de no haber caído, necesitaba no ser débil si quería respuestas –No entiendo que tiene que ver éste lugar con Heero –comenté confundido, de nuevo no hubo respuesta, solo pude ver a Lucifer señalando hacia abajo, así que hice lo propio, miré hacia abajo y me vi a mí mismo, al pie de la montaña que había subido con Fernando, pero a mi lado se encontraba alguien, agucé la vista y pude ver a esa persona claramente, era Heero y estábamos agarrados de la mano, frente a un hombre que nos hablaba, reconocí en él a Fernando, mi infortunado guía, pero no lucía tan despreocupado, sino bastante autoritario y serio, nos daba instrucciones –No entiendo –miré hacia Satanás y él sonrió, estaba disfrutando de esto. Sin responderme descendió y yo lo seguí, me causó pánico verme a mí mismo tan cerca, pero más aún ver a Heero ¿Por qué estábamos juntos?

No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido –se burló de nuevo de mí –Haz un esfuerzo y recuerda ¿Qué pasó en el invierno de hace 2 años? –preguntó pacientemente – ¿Recuerdas tu vida hace 2 años? –hasta antes de mi viaje a Bolivia no había pensado en ello, sufría una especie de laguna mental –Tú lo mataste Duo, recuérdalo, mataste a tu amado Heero Yuy –dijo al fin con impaciencia, como si se hubiera estado aguantando mucho para decirlo. Sonrió socarronamente y señaló de nuevo aquella escena, nosotros 3, pero entonces Fernando se despidió con un gesto de enojo, fruncía las cejas y yo me abrazaba al cuerpo de Heero, estaba feliz y él se veía feliz también, muy a su manera. – ¿Ya recuerdas? Tu tonta obstinación por estar a solas con él los llevó a subir esa montaña solos, sin ayuda profesional, tú y tus estúpidas obsesiones ¿te acuerdas? –preguntó con malicia, tanta que sentí enojo, pero un sentimiento peor estaba invadiéndome

No entiendo lo que pasa, no sé –me tapé los oídos como si sirviera de algo y me tiré de rodillas a la nieve, era como si mi cuerpo temblara por completo, recuerdo esa sensación de forma tan vívida que casi me cuesta escribir esto. Los recuerdos comenzaron a acudir a mi mente, yo los había borrado, el dolor y la culpa fueron la causante, casi me provoca la locura

En realidad Fernando nunca subió una colina conmigo, tampoco con Heero, aquel día de invierno nosotros festejábamos nuestro aniversario, habíamos estado viviendo juntos tras terminar el Bachillerato, nos amábamos y éramos felices. Por capricho mío fuimos al sur del continente para celebrar, yo tenía 20 años recién cumplidos, nos habíamos hospedado en una cálida cabaña a unos pocos kilómetros de ahí, subiríamos y después haríamos camping en algún punto, pasaríamos la noche antes de subir a la cima y descender al día siguiente, aquel había sido el plan, pero yo nunca fui una persona de seguir planes, me gustaba lo espontáneo y era bastante despreocupado, me negué incluso a tomar agua durante el trayecto, y aunque Heero me recomendó usar botas de nieve normales en la mayor parte del camino yo le desobedecí, quería usar mis hermosos crampones de acero. Aunque generó discusiones entre nosotros me salí con la mía y continuamos nuestra hermosa expedición en la montaña, pero había sido demasiado para mí, subir en condiciones poco apropiadas me llevó al cansancio y Heero tuvo que cargar conmigo, íbamos hombro a hombro y a pesar de sentirme desmayar yo estaba feliz por encontrarme caminando a su lado, que perfecto era su perfil, solo de acordarme un agradable cosquilleo me recorría toda la piel

No –susurré asustado, recordaba todo lo que yo creía haber vivido antes de mi llegada al infierno, junto a Fernando, pero todo eso era una ilusión, algo falso creado por mi mente, porque Fernando era yo y Duo era Heero, mis imprudencias nos llevaron al peligro y ahora podía recordarlo todo

Espera aquí Duo –me había dicho Heero con tono preocupado antes que perdiera la consciencia por unos segundos. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi sus pasos alejarse de mí, estiré mi mano y traté de alcanzarlo pero él se marchó, sentí tanto miedo que a pesar de mi débil condición me puse de pie y lo seguí, la piqueta me ayudaba a andar con cautela y sin agotarme de más

¡Heero! –grité con todas mis fuerzas y él me escuchó, se detuvo abruptamente y se giró hacia mí, su mirada de preocupación no me puso en alerta, yo solo no quería estar solo, quería estar con él, no me importaba si moría ahí mismo en sus brazos –No me dejes –le pedí con tristeza

Necesitamos ayuda –me contestó con seriedad –Estás débil, no puedes andar ¿Qué no entiendes? –dijo con tono sereno aunque su mirada era dura

No quiero estar solo –sollocé asustado, él me miró fijamente unos instantes y se acercó a mí, nos dimos un abrazo, él último de hecho, de haber sabido no lo habría soltado jamás. Me dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarme

Vámonos –agarró mi mano y caminamos a paso muy lento hasta detenernos en un punto que Heero parecía reconocer, tenía una memoria envidiable –Mira –señaló a unos pocos metros una gran extensión de roca cubierta de hielo, se alzaba varios metros arriba, nuestra única forma de llegar ahí era escalando, del otro lado estaba el camino correcto, el que perdimos por culpa mía

No podré subir –dije con preocupación, me sentía demasiado débil como para poder hacerlo

No te preocupes, subiré primero y te elevaré con las eslingas, cuando suba te aventaré lo necesario para que amarres tu arnés ¿de acuerdo? –me explicó con su tono paciente pero autoritario, yo asentí, no tenía muchas energías para algo más. Entonces Heero comenzó, buscó una roca de la cual soportar su peso para dar el primer paso, el resto lo haría usando la piqueta y los crampones. Él no era profesional, así que no pudo subir con la rapidez que hubiera querido pero lo logró al cabo de unos minutos, desde la cima de esa pendiente me aventó las eslingas y yo hice los amarres con el arnés, preparé mi piqueta y dispuesto a darle el mejor uso a los crampones di el primer paso, volteé hacia arriba y Heero se ayudaba de una roca mayor que había encontrado en la cima, así que no me costó trabajo subir, aunque lo hice con cautela y poco a poco, los crampones se enterraban fuertemente y era difícil sacarlos, pero no imposible

Ayúdame –estiré mi mano cuando pude llegar y él me ayudó, por fin estábamos los dos arriba de ese punto y efectivamente a unos pasos de nosotros estaba la vereda sugerida en el mapa, sonreí a duras penas y coloqué la piqueta en su sitio de descanso, él me miró de nuevo con preocupación, se acercó a mí y me acarició un poco los cabellos

Regresemos por el sendero, no podemos llegar a la cima –me dijo seriamente y yo asentí, había estado rechazando todas sus sugerencias y ahora no me quedaba de otra que obedecer, ya había cometido muchos errores. Heero me obligó a tomar agua antes de ponernos en marcha

¿Puedo tomar una foto antes de regresar? –pregunté con tono de niño pequeño, como si pidiera un juguete, Heero asintió y sacó de su mochila la cámara para dármela, avancé unos pasos hacia la orilla y él me siguió para cuidarme, al levantar la cámara sentí otro mareo como el que minutos atrás me hizo desmayar por segundos y solté mi cámara, ésta resbaló por el hielo hasta casi caer por la pendiente, pero Heero se apresuró para atraparla, poniéndose de cuclillas y estirando su mano, yo volteé en esos momentos y suspiré aliviado de verle con bien, Heero se puso de pie y resbaló un poco al no enterrar bien su crampón en el hielo así que trastabilló pero se incorporó – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté desconcertado, era raro verle perder el equilibrio así

Se mueve –dijo con voz tenue y tratando de concentrarse, como si quisiera escuchar algo

Heero –quise dar un paso al frente pero él estiró su mano hacia mí, negó con la cabeza sutilmente mientras me miraba

Atrás, no te acerques –su voz sonaba tan cautelosa que me preocupé, Heero agarró con cuidado la cámara y la aventó hacia mí, yo la atrapé pero la dejé en el suelo junto a mí, estiré mi mano hacia él para ayudarlo pero él de nuevo hizo la seña de que me retirara, pero yo no podía, algo no andaba bien y me estaba preocupando, él pudo notar aquello en mí y me sonrió para tranquilizarme, pero eso me inquietaba más, entonces lo vi dirigir con cautela su mano hacia la piqueta para sacarla de su lugar, era obvio que algo no estaba bien, lo confirmé cuando un sonido aterrador se comenzó a escuchar, como si una porción de tierra comenzara a desprenderse, de pronto un jalón, lo vi moverse con violencia hacia abajo, Heero levantó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos y su mirada parecía desconcertada pero al mismo tiempo parecía serena, entonces como si de una película de terror se tratara el pedazo de tierra donde estaba Heero se desprendió y él fue jalado hacia abajo

¡Heero! –grité asustado y avancé hacia él mientras lo vi alzar su piqueta sin sentido, solo por instinto y a menos de dos metros abajo pudo clavarla en un trozo de tierra que no se había desprendido, pude verlo al llegar a la orilla y acostarme boca abajo, vi como uno de sus crampones se había atorado en el pedazo de tierra que cayó, debido a la fuerza y el peso una parte de su pierna se desprendió y escuché con susto un grito de dolor –Agárrate fuerte, ya te ayudo –me apresuré a decir, él levantó el rostro y estiró la mano que no sostenía la piqueta, nos miramos fijamente y pude percibir miedo por primera vez en sus ojos, él lo sabía y yo también, era imposible ayudarle, pero estiré mi mano lo más que pude y nuestros dedos se rozaron, la piqueta no estaba clavada muy profundamente y el peso de su cuerpo era mucho debido a todo lo que llevaba encima así que fue inevitable, comenzó a caer, sin emitir sonido alguno, ningún grito, nada, cayó rápidamente aún con la mano estirada hacia mí, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, como si tratara de decirme que estaba abrazando a la muerte por mi culpa –¡Heero no! –grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando pude reaccionar, vi su cuerpo caer, cada vez más lejos de mi alcance, de nuevo el sonido horrible de piedra desprendiéndose y por instinto me puse rápido de pie y retrocedí, entonces otro pedazo de piedra cedió y cayó violentamente, seguro lo haría sobre Heero, comencé a sentirme desesperado, eso no podía estar sucediendo, segundos atrás había tenido a Heero a mi lado y ahora no, había caído y seguramente estaba muerto, la sola idea me hizo sentir que me volvería loco en cualquier momento

Me agarré la cabeza con fuerza, como si tratara de cambiar con mi mente lo que estaba sucediendo, quise poner en orden mis ideas pero no pude, todo había sido tan rápido, todo por mi culpa, por mi imprudencia, por no obligarme a mí mismo a tomar agua en primer lugar, luego todo lo demás, imprudencia tras imprudencia, pude haber hecho tantas cosas y no las hice, yo lo había matado, Heero murió violentamente y había sido por mí. Comencé a llorar de angustia y tristeza, mi Heero estaba muerto, había caído, yo lo había matado, que idea tan espantosa, me encontraba a un paso de la locura

No es verdad –me dije al ver tan horrorosos recuerdos, mientras Satanás estaba justo a mi lado, observando con seriedad –Eso no sucedió, no es cierto –repetí acongojado, de pronto todo era claro, esos y todos los demás recuerdos, los había desaparecido completamente. Ahora recordaba mi instancia larga de dos años en el Psiquiátrico, había atentado contra mi vida después que los rescatistas me encontraran un par de horas después de la tragedia, sentado en la nieve, en posición fetal mientras cantaba una canción sin lógica, sonriendo perdidamente

Así sucedió, Heero murió violentamente por tu culpa, estuviste internado en un sanatorio mental y a pocas semanas de haber salido hiciste un viaje a Bolivia sin recordar nada –me explicó pacientemente aunque intentaba burlarse de mí –Al llegar al pie de la montaña viste a Fernando, quien debió acompañarlos hace 2 años y no lo hizo por tu culpa, entonces te desmayaste –volvió a explicar

Por eso tenía botas de nieve y no crampones cuando desperté en el infierno –dije entre dientes y Satanás afirmó – ¿Por qué? –pregunté molesto ¿Por qué Heero está en el infierno si fue mi culpa? Él fue un hombre intachable –dije entre sollozos ahogados, Satán me miró en silencio unos instantes

Murió con tanta ira hacia ti y murió brutalmente que está donde debe estar –sonrió satisfecho, como si hubiera estado esperando mucho por decirme todo eso, pero yo me enojé aún más, quería salvarlo, rescatar su alma, no me importaba si tenía que hacer un trato con el mismísimo Belcebú, aunque mi alma ya estuviera condenada a las fauces del infierno

Quiero que vaya al cielo, haz lo que quieras conmigo, entregaré mi alma incluso antes de tiempo, no me importa morir –le dije seriamente, él me miró fijo y sonrió

Eso sería muy aburrido –me dijo en tono opaco, yo lo miré atento

Dime que quieres, lo que sea con tal de salvar el alma del hombre que amo –traté de negociar con Satanás, él volvió a sonreír

No solo depende de mí, necesito hacer un trato con los de arriba también, no aceptan a cualquiera que ya haya estado en el infierno –me informó sin darle importancia al asunto. Yo lo miré fijamente, aquello era demasiado bizarro pero no me importaba, que él hiciera los tratos que quisiera con el Cielo, yo lo haría con el Infierno y ya vería después que resultaba –Tu alma igual ya me pertenece –comenzó a reír emocionado –Tu cuerpo ya lo estrené –afirmó con emoción pero yo solo pude sentir pánico, no recordaba que mi cuerpo aún seguía en el infierno y quien sabe que le habían hecho ahí, pero no quise pensar mucho en ello. Satán me miró otra vez a los ojos –Espera noticias mías –estiró su mano hacia mi rostro y separó dos de sus dedos, los colocó sobre mis párpados y los cerró, luego empujó hacia atrás y yo tuve la sensación de caer, pero no pude abrir mis ojos, de pronto sentí que un cálido velo me abrazaba y me quedé dormido

Al despertar me encontraba tendido en una cama, abrí los ojos y justo a mi lado, sentado en una silla junto a mi cama estaba mi amigo Quatre, durmiendo tranquilamente, sonreí contento, al fin estaba en un lugar decente, era mi casa en el norte de América, todo mi cuerpo se sentía ligero y descansado, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, solo podía sentir la maravillosa sensación de estar vivo. Miré todo alrededor, estaba tal cual lo había dejado antes de irme a Bolivia, a los Andes, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que me surgió una necesidad incomprensible por visitar aquel lugar, pero la sensación de relajamiento no me duró mucho, entonces recordé haber llegado a orillas de la montaña y al ver a Fernando miles de sentimientos cobraron vida dentro de mí otra vez, igual que recuerdos enterrados por dos años. Aturdido me senté sobre la cama, todos mis recuerdos habían vuelto, incluso los de mi viaje al infierno, sentí tanto miedo que las ganas de vomitar me atacaron, me agité mucho y cuando intenté ponerme de pie Quatre se despertó, al verme parado se puso en alerta rápidamente y se acercó a mí, abrazándome con efusividad

¡Duo! Has vuelto en ti –dijo con alegría, apretándome fuertemente, sentí dolor pero no me quejé, esperé a que me soltara, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y una enorme sonrisa surcaba todo su rostro –Me asusté mucho, tienes 10 días durmiendo –me informó con tristeza – ¿Estás bien?

Sí, perdón por preocuparte, pero tuve un viaje extraño –le informé con tranquilidad

Lo sé –me dio un pequeño coscorrón –No debiste ir Duo, ese lugar te hace mucho daño, casi te pierdo una vez –dijo con preocupación, intentó volver a abrazarme pero yo lo aparté de mí, le sonreí

No me refiero a ese viaje Quatre, otro viaje, más increíble, cuando te cuente creerás que estoy loco –dije con sinceridad pero él lo tomó a broma

Dímelo –me pidió con amabilidad

Fui al infierno y hablé con Satanás –informé con extraño orgullo, pero la reacción de mi amigo no fue la que pensé, rápidamente Quatre se acercó y me tocó la frente, pero no tenía calentura. Me miró con desconfianza, como si creyera que había perdido la razón, pero yo me encontraba más lúcido que nunca

Creo que debes dormir un poco –me sugirió con amabilidad, yo negué enseguida

Necesito encontrar el modo de comunicarme con él y saber que pensó de mi propuesta –dije convencido pero Quatre cada vez me miraba con mayor terror

Duo, no creo que estés bien, llamemos a tu doctora –sugirió con prontitud, pero yo sabía que no estaba loco

¡No! Seguro crees que estoy loco –dije enojado, él negó enseguida

Solo estás confundido, es normal –me explicó rápidamente, tratando de ser amable, pero ese tipo de amabilidad me hacía sentir terrible

Tú no me crees –lo inculpé con tristeza y salí de mi habitación, miré el reloj de pared de la sala y vi que eran casi las 8 de la noche, Quatre llegó hasta donde me encontraba y me abrazó por la espalda

Me preocupas Duo, eres mi mejor amigo, debemos ir con tu Psiquiatra, por favor dime que me entiendes –suplicó con tristeza

No, no te entiendo –me solté del agarre y sin más palabras que decir me salí a la calle, sin llaves ni nada. Comencé andar por las calles de mi colonia, el viento de la noche llegaba hasta mi rostro y me refrescaba, tenía tanto en qué pensar, mientras esperaría la resolución de Satán y esperaba que fuera pronto

Días después me encontraba de nuevo solo en mi casa, Quatre había dejado de cuidarme un día después que desperté, en mi trabajo me habían dado el finiquito aquella mañana luego de informarme que estaba despedido, pero no me importó porque tenía algunos ahorros. Mientras preparaba algo de comer y tenía la música a un considerable volumen el timbre de la puerta sonó, bajé a la música y me acerqué, era el mensajero que traía un paquete para mí, emocionado firmé de recibido y cerré la puerta cuando éste se marchó, al abrirlo miré con horror como dentro de la caja del paquete venía una pierna, cercenada y aún con sangre, pegada a la bota para nieve un par de crampones. Supe enseguida que aquella pierna era de Heero y corrí al baño a vomitar, aquello era repulsivo, dentro había un sobre para ser leído, con asco lo extraje y volví a cerrar la caja para no ver aquella extremidad

Estimado Duo, mi trato con el cielo fue realizado, el cual no te diré de qué se trató, pero a cambio de mis favores no solo cobraré tu alma cuando llegue el momento, sino que será una muerte dolora y lenta, pero no te preocupes, será después de los 40, estate alerta –leí con horror, pero yo había pedido salvar el alma de Heero y no importaba si era bajo aquella condición

Está bien Satanás –dije mirando hacia el techo –Tú ganas –comenté con el mismo tono de voz y procedí a deshacerme de la caja, pero cuando salí hacia la cochera para colocarla con el resto de la basura ésta desapareció –Pudiste mandar solo el escrito ¿sabes? –expuse con enojo, pero ya no dialogaría con Satanás, no quería después tener que vivir otra experiencia en el Infierno

Un mes después aún seguía siendo invierno y yo conseguí otro empleo, ésta vez de mecánico, me gustaban mucho los automóviles, era un gran fanático de los motores y de las carrocerías de autos antiguos

Hoy doblarás turno ¿verdad? –preguntó uno de mis compañeros mientras guardaba sus cosas en el casillero con su nombre, yo solo asentí y mientras él se despedía yo me cambiaba de botas por unas más cómodas. Mi compañero se fue y tras él algunos otros más, era hora de comer, yo comería ahí y después doblaría el turno de la tarde, así que bajé la cortina y me disponía a sacar mis sándwiches de la lonchera cuando llamaron a la puerta con dureza, quise ignorar el llamado y comenzar a comer pero no pude cuando un segundo llamado sonó con la misma dureza, enojado me puse de pie y abrí la puerta

Estamos de descanso –dije con enojo en cuanto abrí la puerta, pero al hacerlo me topé con una figura que me hizo estremecer –Heero –susurré al verle, tallé mis ojos rápidamente, con urgencia, mi corazón latía rápidamente

¿Perdón? –me preguntó con extrañeza el hombre que acababa de llegar, mirándome con desconcierto

Entonces eres ¡Satanás! Me dijiste que no podías salir del infierno –exclamé casi en un regaño, ese Satán se la pasaba mintiéndome. Ésta vez el hombre me miró con enojo

Déjese de jueguitos, vengo a arreglar mi auto –me informó con desdén, yo lo miré atentamente, estaba confundido ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Lo siento, ya cerramos –informé mientras temblaba, no sabía lo que sucedía

Vengo otro día –me informó con dureza y dio media vuelta, antes de subir a su auto lo detuve

Espere –hablé casi con suavidad

¿Qué quiere? –me preguntó molesto

Es que usted me recuerda mucho a alguien que quise mucho, pero solo es mi deseo de volverlo a ver, perdóneme –dije con tristeza, él me miró atento, sé que percibió de mí la sinceridad y el abatimiento que sentía y solo movió la cabeza en afirmación –Venga en una hora y estará abierto –informé con amabilidad, ésta vez fui yo quien le dio la espalda y avancé hacia el taller

Espere… –escuché su voz en un sutil cambio de tono y me detuve, me giré hacia él, sonriéndole –Iré a comer y me preguntaba… –miró a mis ojos al decirlo y no fue necesario terminar la frase, sonreí con mayor amplitud

Sí quiero –le interrumpí –Ahora regreso –él asintió y yo sonreí, volví al taller lleno de energía, agarré un par de cosas y me dirigí a la salida para irme a comer con aquel hombre tan parecido a mi Heero, parecía su hermano gemelo. Antes de abrir la puerta vi en el polvo como unas letras comenzaban a formarse, no sentí miedo en absoluto y leí "Disfruta tu regalo, no sabes cuánto tiempo te durará". Sonreí emocionado, aunque sonaba tétrico a decir verdad estaba dispuesto a afrontar riesgos, después de todo de eso se trata la vida, tomar riesgos y asumir sus consecuencias.

Y bueno, esa fue la historia de cómo bajé al inframundo, perdón si les conté un par de mentiras al principio pero no deseaba darles más adelantos de los necesarios, espero me perdonen y solo me queda decir unas palabras finales, gracias por no pensar que estaba demente y gracias por haber leído hasta ésta parte de la historia, muchos se preguntarán que pasó con aquel cliente y yo, pues sí, salimos varias veces, después formalizamos una relación y le conté sobre mi viaje al infierno y mi plática con Satanás, curiosamente me creyó todo cuanto le conté, me dijo que él vivió algo parecido o que cree que lo vivió, así que encontrar a alguien que no crea que estoy loco es bastante bueno, ahora solo queda esperar por lo que pase, en qué momento, cuándo y dónde Satanás me cobre el favor me es desconocido, solo sé que cuando ese día llegue yo bajaré al infierno y el alma de Heero ascenderá al cielo, ese es mi mayor anhelo y se va a cumplir, estoy seguro de ello

FIN

* * *

¡Hola! No me maten por favor xD mi primer fic en años y sale esta cosa rara y un poco bizarra pero espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, espero sus valiosos comentarios. Nos estaremos leyendo, cuídense


End file.
